WiMAX communications is a relatively new broadband service which is being deployed in targeted areas where DSL and cable services are more costly to deploy. Typically, WiMAX base stations are deployed in overlapping sectors so as to increase the likelihood that all targeted areas will have broadband wireless coverage.
Generally, a WiMAX transceiver (or modem) located in a building or roaming (e.g., WiMAX-capable laptop computer or cell phone) in a network with overlapping sectors selects a sector based on the radio frequency (RF) signal quality and signal strength it detects from said sectors. Sometimes a sector having better signal quality than others tends to be overloaded with WiMAX transceivers.
This situation can substantially reduce the efficiency in bandwidth utilization of the overloaded WiMAX base station. Consequently, fixed and mobile WiMAX transceivers operating in the overloaded sector may experience a transmission throughput and signal quality level below a desired threshold set forth by a service operator of said system.